Drenched
by Sunny'sMyMiddleName
Summary: When Eren regained his consciousness, he smelled of rain, dressed in an unfamiliar tuxedo shirt, carried away into a room where a predator's awaiting. Oneshot!


By then, Eren had his wrists pressing against one another, bound with a torn cloth. His consciousness returned with an uninvited throbbing on his right temple. The second thing he realized was him being dragged with the collar of an unfamiliar white tuxedo shirt on his body. He's soaked wet, which he didn't question because he could hear the raging rain outside. Numbness had taken over his lower limbs, therefore he had to accept the way his right cheek brushed against the carpeted floor when he was shoved into a room. It appeared to be a study because it had a desk right by the wall and a matching wingback chair. Aside from that, there was nothing much but a crimson _chaise longue_ [1].

"Be sure to put on a good show," said Erwin, tossing his weight onto the sofa and spreading his arms on the backrest.

Eren fell hard on the floor, trembling cold. He's all cold in the sky's tears, but never even remembered how they got him, or rather, how he got them. His eyes immediately caught a petite figure panting in the opposite corner where the blonde sat.

There's no doubt; Levi's face was flushed and drenched in sweat. His chest rose and fell in an uncontrollable rate. Strange soft noises sometimes escaped his delicate lips.

"Don't worry, boy, he's just holding in," explained Erwin. "As you can see,

he's in so much pain."

A pair of tired eyes widened, partially denying, before projecting defeat shortly, watery and all.

Nonchalantly, Erwin approached the crouching boy whose hands were all tied up. He lifted the other's chin in the grip of his index finger and thumb, then traced along the beautifully formed jawline. The raven hair whimpered when a big palm squeezed his scarlet cheeks. Display of absolute domination prompted the gray dull irises to look miserable and so full of pity – resembling that of a stray seeking shelter in the midst of a pouring weather – especially when droopiness fell upon the doleful eyes.

The despairing emotion on Levi's face stirred something inside the blonde; something that made Erwin softly touch his lips on the boy's forehead. After, it was a matter of seconds when a silver folding knife's point pressed lightly against Levi's neck. Humanity must be under threat as its strongest soldier[2] submitted under the stimuli, tilting his head and exposing the neck. And it had be hell when Erwin Smith barely managed to contain the pulsating impulse to slice the naked skin, because the sight in front drugged him mad, similar to how he made the lad swallow a certain pill[3] previously.

There's so much that he wanted to respond to; a bite to the slightly parted lower lips, smooching to halt the panting that became audibly noisier and more intense, nibbles to the defenseless nape and reddened earlobes, perhaps also relieving his own needs. But he was a Commander for a reason, and so his iron self-control stepped forward.

"Bathsheba[4], your gravest sin is to be beautiful," whispered Erwin quietly, pulling the opponent's face closer to his. "Here, have another."

This time, he obediently took the pill, sucking and molding the feeder's fingers with his tongue while doing so. Erwin spread his index and middle fingers vertically, forcing the mouth open, and pulled them out.

"… stop this, please…"

Erwin turned around to the begging voice. He instantly made his way to the drenched man, pulling out a red piece of fabric out of his pocket. "Ah, how rude of me, forgetting your presence. But, worry not, boy."

A hand reached out to the disheveled chocolate hair, pulling the head closer. There was no stopping Erwin when he started blindfolding the timid victim. Eren chose to remain silent as Erwin got back to the other guy, unfolding his knife. Slowly, the sharp point slid from Levi's neck to his back, until it touched a knot. Rather than stopping, it continued to severe the fibers of the nylon rope. All in a slash.

"You're the one stopping him."

The free soldier, upon acknowledging the looseness of his arms, rose use up and drowsily approached Eren, who was still lying wet on the damp carpet. A few minutes ago, he could only eye the newcomer lustfully. In addition to being high under substance influence, he was weak and trembling. However, hormones drove him to act like he was in the midst of slaughtering titans. Eren could sense the predator's passionate aura even in his blindness.

It's true that Levi wasn't sober, but it didn't dull his senses.

Gleaming of water dripping down the ebony hair.

Paleness of the skin under the translucent tight fit.

Shivering from the engulfing wetness. Partly of fear in uncertainty.

Down on his knees by the clueless male, ignoring the spectator, Levi sniffed excessively at the vivid minty cologne scent on Eren. His mouth hadn't had anything but two tasteless pills for at least half the day. The faint aroma reminded him of his usual Tuesday peppermint tea. Eventually, the clenching thirst and dryness in his throat found a way through his tongue, reaching for the droplets gleaming down the neckline before disappearing behind the collar.

"Let's see how long you'll last."

* * *

* Footnotes:

[1] An upholstered sofa in the shape of a chair that is long enough to support the legs (Source: Wikipedia)

[2] Levi bears the alias "Humanity's Strongest Soldier"

[3] Aphrodisiac drug

[4] A female character in The Bible whose beauty became David's downfall

* Author's note: Have have a nice day (or night) y'all!


End file.
